


A Late Night Excursion

by witchybitchylesbean (TwoWitchesWalkIntoAFandom)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And Friendship, Logan is kinda like a bird, Other, Platonic!Analogical, Thomas is Virgil's uncle, Virgil is a witch in training, Witch!Thomas, child!virgil, fae!Logan, it's just fluff, witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWitchesWalkIntoAFandom/pseuds/witchybitchylesbean
Summary: Virgil is learning to control his powers. Using them to sneak off might not be the best idea ever, but some peace and quiet in the forest sounds REALLY good. Ah, solitude. Until he isn't alone.





	A Late Night Excursion

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! It's witchybitchylesbean/Stella here! This is my first Sanders Sides fic I've ever finished and posted, but it's spooky month, so I figured, why not? It's short, but I'm pretty proud of it. I might continue it later, with some sort of sequel, but we'll see. Thank you so so so much for reading!

Virgil shivered in the cool night air before letting a grin spread across his face as he realized it had worked. Two moments before, the seven-year-old had been in his room. Now he stood barefoot in the clearing.

His eyes fluttered open, and he was greeted with the soft glow of a firefly, one which was particularly curious about his sudden appearance. Virgil reached up and grabbed the edges of the wide brim of his conical hat as he bounced giddily. 

Then, he began to run. Around and around the large clearing, jumping and dancing under the shine of the full moon. 

Then, he stopped. A crackle at the edge of the trees, a soft creak in the branches when there was no wind. He furrowed his brow, took a deep breath, and tried to hear his thoughts over the beating of his own heart, reminding him what Uncle Thomas had advised him to say in such circumstances. 

“Beings of the forest, ah, I mean you no— no harm. I am one with you, and you, um, are one with me, as we all are with the earth.” The last bit was said in a bit of a rush, all the words quick and unsure and jumbled, as people have a tendency to do when overwhelmed with strong emotion. Virgil's strong emotion was a mixture of excitement and heart-wrenching terror.

There was a soft flutter of wings, and a boy who looked a bit older than Virgil materialized from the shadows. His hair was dark, his eyes darker, though slightly obscured by spectacles. Feathers, iridescent black, protruded from the edges of his face near his eyes, and from parts of his bare arms, and wings from his back, and he wore quite normal clothes, save for the lack of a back to his shirt. Simple light brown pants and a dark-colored shirt. He looked at Virgil with curiosity and something unidentifiable.

Virgil swallowed heavily. He could identify this boy just by his energy. Fae. He was about to speak again, when the boy interrupted.

“Are you lost?”

Virgil blinked a few times before finding his voice to respond. “No.”

“Humans should not be in the forest at this time of night,” the strange boy fired back. It wasn't necessarily that he was telling Virgil to leave, but genuine confusion and… maybe concern?

“But I'm a witch. I came for… the moon and the stars, I guess…” Virgil said, eyes scanning the ground. It probably sounded stupid. He was sure it sounded stupid.

He jerked back when he realized the strange fae boy was about to enter his personal space.

“I like the stars,” the boy said, moving to sit down.

Virgil couldn't help but smile, barely hesitating in his childish excitement before sitting next to the boy. “Do you know about the constellations? Humans gave them names.”

The boy gave him a confused look in response, so Virgil launched into an explanation. They talked about stars all night.

\-------------

Virgil awoke to singing coming from the workshop. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in his room. That was odd. He couldn't remember walking home the night before. 

Perhaps it was all a dream.

He couldn't help but note, though, that his clothes were slightly damp and smelled of the woods, and there was a black iridescent feather sitting on his windowsill.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me on Tumblr! My main is @witchybitchylesbean, and my writing blog is @stellaslittleworlds. Thank you again for reading! <3


End file.
